


a change in the atmosphere

by LoondeLune



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, brief mentions of drug use (Jason's mom), jason never dies like the good lord intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoondeLune/pseuds/LoondeLune
Summary: AU in which Jason is still Robin and doesn't die. He meets Kyle as a kid and they grow up as friends. Now they attend the same high school and everything is just as it's always been until Jason hears five little words.





	a change in the atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> Some canon stuff involved like Jason's origin story but otherwise just a fun au. Dick and Jason are brothers yeet.

He could trace his life spiraling out of control to five specific words that had his world crashing down around him.

“Your friend likes you right?”

 

***

  
“Wake up little wing!”

A firm pressure landed on his back, his body sinking into the mattress while his face was suffocated by a pillow. He grunted, swinging his arms backwards and bucking wildly to get the heavy weight off him.

“Get out, Dick!”

“Aw that's rude little wing. I'm not a dick.”

His brother finally, blessedly, lifted himself from Jason, jogging lightly towards the door. Jason threw a pillow at Dick hitting him square in his stupid winking face. Dick, the melodramatic fool, made a face of mock pain then let out a howl of laughter as another pillow went soaring through the air. Dick leapt out into the hall closing the door quickly behind him, the pillow connected with the hollow wood and landing onto the floor with a dull thud.

God his family was annoying.

Yawning and stretching his arms high above his head, Jason rose from his all-too-comfortable bed to start the day.

It wasn't that he hated school; on the contrary he loved it. As a kid on the streets, living day to day, going to school was a reprieve from the daily atrocities of his life. His love of learning blossomed quickly, spending more and more time in the library than anywhere else if only to get away from the crooked world he called home. Life always had a funny (read: not so funny) way of punching you right in the gut though, particularly when one was already at their lowest.

Jason was a street rat to his core and his love of school didn't really take off and soar until he was taken in by Bruce. His mothers habits and father’s dubious work life left him alone in the world at a young at. What else was he supposed to do but survive? Luckily bruce gave him an outlet.

He’d been living with the charismatic by day Bruce Wayne, brooding by night Batman for the past five years. It was a shocking transition to say the least going from the streets to Ma Gunn’s then to the lavish manor of a wealthy billionaire. To anyone else it might have caused whiplash but Jason grew up tough.

Since coming under Bruce’s wing, no pun intended (seriously what is it with this family’s fascination with flying creatures), he became a crime fighting vigilante of his own. He had his own reservations about taking up the mantle of Robin, after all they were big shoes to fill, but he’d grown into the role over the years. Since becoming his own hero, thanks in large part to a blessed space goddess, Dick had been steadily supporting him (in his own annoying way).

Just because he was a superhero by night though didn't mean he shirked any of his school work. He was a full time high school student, proud mathlete and actual athlete, his favored sport being volleyball. He led a full life.

And he was happy.

 

***

 

A car horn blared through the manor alerting Jason to the time. He shove his freshly buttered slightly burnt toast into his mouth, backpack slung haphazardly over a shoulder, and bolted for the door.

“Do tell your friend to cease that immediately,” Alfred said with an upturned nose.

Jason grinned. They went through the same motions every day and yet the outcome was always to the same: the horn would continue to scream until Jason was securely in the passenger seat ready to go, then they would repeat this routine for every day of the school week. Still, Jason humored the old man.

“Sure thing!” He glanced over his shoulder offering a wave to a displeased Alfred. “Bye!”

“Have a good day, sir,” Alfred replied dryly, though if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he could swear the old man was smiling.

Jason swung the door open, bounding down the steps two at a time. His feet reached the concrete of the roundabout driveway and he let his momentum carry him into a light jog all the way to the beat up car. The door creaked and groaned and protested as he opened it. He sank low into the cracked leather of the seat, slinging his backpack into the back.

“Dude lay off!” Jason had to shout over the incessant horn that his friend continued to lay down on.

Kyle released his hold on the center of the steering wheel, looking to Jason like he was seeing him for the first time.

“What?”

Jason punched him lightly in the arm causing Kyle to shout out “ow!” and rub at the sore spot. “I told you to lay of the horn you ass.” He rubbed his temples, the sound of the horn lingering in his eardrums.

“Sorry,” Kyle grinned sheepishly. “Got lost in my thoughts.”

“Wait, what? You think?” Jason asked dubiously. This time Kyle punched him, none too gently.

“Shut up,” he said, a small smile coloring his mouth, and Jason laughed.

He’d been friends with Kyle since they were 13. They bonded quickly, and when Kyle took up his own superhero mantle, they grew inseparable. It was nice to have someone to talk to about all the life-threatening shenanigans they got up outside of their school life.

They rode in amicable silence, Jason munching on his breakfast while the old beater putted along to school. Jason glanced in the backseat to see it in it's usually disarray; half empty tubes of acrylic paint in varying colors cover the floor boards, stacks of canvas leaning against the back of the drivers seat, and oil palette half out of its box on the seat precariously close to Jason’s backpack. He contemplated moving his bag to his lap, but it already had about a million stains from Kyle’s supplies already. What was one more?

“So what's for lunch?” Jason asked.

“You're already thinking about lunch while eating breakfast?” Kyle side-eyed him, an eyebrow quirked in question.

“This is hardly breakfast.” Jason waved his half-eaten toast in his direction.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “You know you'd probably get to eat a decent breakfast made by that butler of yours if you just, I don't know, woke up on time.”

“What can I say, I've got a love affair with my bed,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Dude, gross, you should get some help for that or something.” Kyle wrinkled his nose for emphasis, scrunching his face into an expression of distaste as if he got a whiff of week old moldy cheese.

“Shut up.” Jason mirrored Kyle’s earlier retort.

“Anyway, I can't stay long for lunch today.”

“What, why?” Jason asked seriously.  
  
It wasn't uncommon for them to not eat lunch together; sometimes the stars (and their schedules) didn’t align and it couldn't be helped. Jason had other friends sure, but Kyle’s mom made the absolute best meals, second only to Alfred, and since Jason was usually in a rush out the door in the morning he didn't often get the luxury of a home cooked meal.

“Relax, I still have extras for you,” Kyle said wryly. He always saw right through him. “I just can't stay is all.”

“Oh.” A beat then, “Why?”

“Um, I, uh, have to finish the pieces for my exhibition that's coming up.” He took one hand off the wheel to scratch nervously at the back of his neck. Suspicious.

“Hm,” Jason hummed absorbing the information.

Kyle was acting weird but he couldn't tell if he was outright lying. It's true that he had a major art exhibition coming up, one that would shape his senior year and set him towards the path of becoming a professional artist, but his behavior just seemed a little…off.

He’d been acting like this more frequently. Whereas before there was virtually no space between the two boys, one beginning where the other ended, constantly joined at the hip, now there seemed to be this measurable distance that was ever present. Before Kyle would pepper Jason with casual touches, a squeeze of the shoulder or a brush of the hand, and sometimes even more direct touches like his award winning spine-crushing hugs. But those were few and far between these days.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly when the change had occurred; it just did, slowly and over time. Then all of a sudden it became glaringly apparent to Jason that maybe he wasn't as close to his best friend as he used to be. To be honest, it hurt, the realization burning deep in his chest and churning the acid in his gut. He kept quiet though. It wasn't that Jason didn't like confrontation, in fact he loved it, but Kyle worked at his own pace, needed his boundaries. So Jason kept quiet. Waited. Hoped.

Jason racked his brain for any recent offenses that would cause his friend to want to abandon him at lunch, but to no avail. All subtle changes aside, life had been fairly normal. He looked over to his friend now. Kyle’s eyes were focused on the road but he could tell his mind was also somewhere else, his hands clenching and unclenching absentmindedly on the wheel. Sunlight streamed in through the windshield lighting Kyle’s face in golden sunshine and igniting his dark eyes. He looked….dreamy.

“What?”

Jason blinked, startled out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

Kyle glanced over at him. “You were staring.”

“Oh.” Jason turned his head to resolutely look out his window. “I was thinking and you happened to be in my line of sight is all.”

“What, you think?”

“Shut up,” Jason muttered, his cheeks growing hot, and Kyle cackled like the ass he is.

 

  
***

 

“You're going to choke.”

Jason eyed Kyle warily, currently in the midst of trying to inhale his food like some kind of human vacuum, although most of the copious amounts of food didn't even make it into his mouth. Instead he had a steady pile of rice growing around and inside of his lunchbox. Kyle answered by loudly swallowing his mouthful before diving back in.

“Woah, what's the rush?”

Jason looked up startled to see Donna. She was a few years older and had already graduated, but he recalled hearing from his brother that she helped out part-time with the girls wrestling team. Still, he eyed her suspiciously.

“What are you doing here?”

She answered by dropping a paper bag in front of him, the contents rattling dully against the laminate surface of the table. The suspicion in his face cascaded away revealing gratitude. He grinned at her, grabbing the bag and digging in. Since Jason had gotten into the habit of leaving without his lunch nearly everyday, Dick had gotten into the habit of saving his ass. He’d drop by the school before work and hand off his goods to Donna if she was in. The days she wasn't around he'd usually mooch off Kyle.

Thankfully, she _was_ here; Kyle had demolished his food (despite earlier claims that he would share) in a matter of minutes already scraping his chair back, the screech echoing throughout the crowded cafeteria. Jason looked up at his friend surprised, Kyle already gathering his trash and shoving his empty lunchbox back into his bag.

“Gotta go!” He flashed a grin in Jason and Donna’s direction.

“Leaving already?” Donna quipped with a raise of her eyebrow.

Kyle stiffened, just barely, almost invisible to the eye, but Jason knew his friend, knew him better than he knew himself and he saw the tiny movement. The straightening of his shoulders, the set to his jaw. Jason felt the hairs on his arms stand up as he watched him, scrutinizing. Kyle swallowed and then the moment passed. He gave Donna an easy smile, looking sheepish as he ran a hand though his smooth hair.

“Ah, I got a piece I need to finish before the weekend.” He slid his eyes over to Jason finally making brief contact before breaking away again. He grabbed his backpack and began walking backwards, waving as he went. “I'll see you guys later.”

Kyle was a dork. He tried to act like he was all cool and suave but his favored persona didn't fool those closest to him. As he tried for nonchalance by walking away backwards, his foot snagged on the leg of a stray chair, causing him to promptly fall backwards onto his ass.

Jason let out a sharp burst of laughter before rising to help Kyle up. But Kyle was faster, already scrambling to his feet, red staining his cheeks, his ears, his neck, as he turned on his heel and rushed out the door. He looked almost…cute.

He stayed frozen for a moment, knees bent, body hovering over his plastic chair, then slowly sinking back down. Time seemed to move slowly as Jason’s brain tried to catch up. What the fuck was up with Kyle lately? He was definitely avoiding him! It seemed as though he couldn't get away fast enough, and while Jason knew how much his art meant to him, Kyle had never been this enthusiastic before. On the contrary, just last week he was lamenting on his lack of motivation to pick up the pencil.

Donna leaned forward on her elbows, a cat-like grin stretching across her face and a knowing glint in her eyes.

“What?”

She grinned wider, chuckling a bit before saying, “your friend likes you right?”

“ _What_?” Jason sputtered.

Donna’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline, surprise coloring her face. Then she tilted her head back and let out a hearty laugh. Jason frowned at her, keen to know what exactly was so funny.

“Seriously Jay?” She asked in between fits of laughter. She brought a hand up to wipe at imaginary tears.

“He does _not_ like me,” Jason grumbled. He contemplated for a moment then amended his statement. “Well, I mean he likes me, but not like that. We're friends.”

Donna finally stopped laughing long enough to give Jason a look that said _you complete doofus._

“Jason. C’mon.”

“What?” He crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

It was an impossible scenario. They'd been friends for as long as Jason lived with Bruce. His first friend really. Living on the streets made you appreciative for the things you never really got to enjoy. He didn't have the luxury of trusting anyone enough to make friends with them, always running, hiding, scavenging. It was a dog eat dog world out there, a fact Jason knew better than most. But Kyle…Kyle was one of the good ones. One of the best. Already a Green Lantern by the time he was fifteen purely because he is good, capable of great things. Jason admired him, yet not in the same way that he admired and idolized his older brother. Kyle was different.

Kyle was just. Kyle. The boy with the goofy grin and the goofier costume (although he didn't have much room to talk). They boy who had more imagination than intelligence but was still one of the most cunning people he'd ever met. The boy who sat with Jason on the rooftop of the manor whenever he couldn't sleep at night, the darkness and he terrors of Crime Alley clawing at his eyelids, seeping black into his skin. The boy who spent all summer with him, who helped him smuggle beer into his room to drink at midnight on his birthday.

His birthday. Jason had gotten blackout drunk. Kyle had spent the night and he woke up the next day in a tangle of limbs. When Kyle woke up he seemed panicked, but Jason couldn't figure out why, his brain muddled and throbbing. All of a sudden everything clicked. Why Kyle had slowly been avoided him. Creating distance.

“Oh,” Jason breathed. “But…wouldn't be tell me by now?”

“Don't look so constipated kid,” Donna chuckled.

Jason gave her a sour look. “Well what would you do?”

“In your case? Nothing.” She lifted one shoulder in half shrug. Jason looked at her dubiously and she rolled her eyes. “Kyle is a hopeless romantic. He's probably planning some grand gesture or he's just trying to find a way to tell someone as dense as you in a simple manner.”

Jason scowled at her words. Overhead the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. He didn't touch his food, his stomach overcome with incessant fluttering that staved off his appetite. Donna rose from her chair leaning forward slightly to ruffle Jason's already unruly hair.

“Don't overthink it.” She straightened up, cocking her head to the side and looking at Jason curiously. “You know, I never asked how you feel about him.”

“How I feel?” Jason parroted, pointing a finger to his chest.

How did he feel?

 

***

 

He payed more attention to Kyle after that. Watched him more often during the car rides to school, during class, at lunch, on the ride home. Kyle had caught him on more than one occasion. Lately whenever he did, he'd give Jason a swift and hard punch to the arm.

This had been going on for weeks now.

Kyle still hadn't said anything.

Neither did Jason.

Tight leather coiled under his grip, the volleyball squeaking in protest. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling, mind swirling, arms extending, pushing the ball into the air, soaring, falling, back into his cradle then off again.

A soft knock alerted him to another's presence. He glanced over to see Dick leaning against the door frame. Jason turned his attention back to the ceiling continuing his ministrations.

“What's up?”

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

The ball suddenly hung in the air, still, a new pair of hands clutching it. Jason glared at his brother, his distraction now taken away from him.

“Come on little wing, what's going on?”

Jason looked at his brother carefully. _Fuck it_.

“How did you know you liked Kory,” he blurted.

Dick looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly at the bluntness and aggressive tone of Jason’s voice. He opened and closed his mouth a few times resembling a fish out of water before something clicked in his brain and a small smile formed on his lips. Tossing the ball onto his desk chair, he turned towards Jason, moving his legs aside to sit with him on the bed, Jason rolling on his side to accommodate him. He curls his legs to his chest, feeling very small in the presence of his big brother.

“Um. Well,” he began, then stopped. He took a breath raking a hand through his hair and tried again. “We, uh, we started out as friends first you know. So I liked her in that sense in the beginning.”

Jason nodded, mulling over his words. He and Kyle were friends now. But what had changed?

“Yeah, but how did you know you liked her as more than a friend?”

Dick scratched his cheek, brow furrowed as he thought over his answer. “You mean how did I know I was in love?”

Air whooshed out of his lungs as the words collided with his chest. Love? He was just asking about _like_ , baby steps, baby steps! And yet…and yet. He listened intently as Dick spoke.

“I dunno, something just. Changed.” He shrugged, his eyes glazing over, a fond smile forming. “We changed. Together.” He glanced over at Jason and he stared back at Dick hanging on his every word.

“It's easy when you start off as friends, you know? Like…you already know everything about each other and then it becomes something more over time.”

“How long did it take you?”

Dick looked back at him startled, like he'd caught him off guard. “I mean it's not exactly something you can pinpoint Jay,” he said, rubbing his neck.

Jason frowned. He was getting more confused instead of getting answers. How was he supposed to figure all this shit out? All he wanted was his best friend back for Christ's sake.

“But how did you know? I don't understand, how did things just change?”

Dick’s face softened as he looked back at his little brother. “You just…do.”

Irritated and annoyed Jason let out a huff, extending one of his legs and kicking his brother lightly in the side.

“Useless,” he muttered. He turned his face further into his pillow, his mind on the verge of explosion.

Dick laughed light-heartedly, grabbing Jason’s foot and squeezing it. “What's all this about little wing? You got a crush or something?”

Heat pooled in his cheeks and he turned his head effectively burying it into his pillow to ward off Dick’s curious gaze.

“Oh my goodness! You do!”

“Shut up!” He yanked his foot out of Dick’s hold and aimed for his head. Dick blocked the blow easily, giggling like a fool.

“Aww, Jay! Who is it?”

“I don't have a crush okay!”

He sat up in his bed and this time used both feet to forcefully shove Dick off the bed. Arms flailing, he fell to the ground loudly with a yelp, body connecting harshly with the hardwood floor. He peered up from the floor, boyish grin plastered to his face and a gleam in his eyes. Jason watched as a thought struck Dick and his smile turned wolfish. He sprung to his feet pointing a finger in Jason’s face.

“Oh my God! It's Kyle, isn't it?!”

Mortified, all color drained from Jason’s face before pure fury took over. He slapped Dick’s hand away before lunging towards hims, arms stretched wide and teeth bare in a snarl. Dick, ever the extra one, bent his body backwards to escape Jason's reach, bringing his legs through the air to complete the backbend and sprinting towards the door. He ran out into the hall cackling like a madman and signing “Jason likes Kyle!”

“What are you, twelve?!” Jason yelled after him. He slammed his door shut, the intensity of the bang reverberating through the walls.

God his brother was annoying.

Rubbing his temples, he flung himself back onto the bed curling into a ball and wishing desperately that the mattress would swallow him whole.

Love?

Is that what he felt?

Love was something abstract, not something tangible that he could hold in his hands to better understand its mechanisms nor a concept he could read in a book.

He felt love for his family. He'd loved mom when she was still alive, deadly habits and all. He loved his brother, he love Alfred, and although he may never admit it out loud, he loved Bruce. The man had become his father figure, and then his actual father when he officially adopted him. He felt love for his friends. He felt love for Kyle.

He missed Kyle. Again, he was struck with the thought that he just wanted to be near his friend again.

Sighing, Jason buried himself in his blanket, willing sleep to overcome him and sweep the world away.

 

***

 

“Hey.”

Kyle jumped at the sound of his voice, the paintbrush in his hand clattering to the floor. He was in his usual spot in the studio; towards the back and off to the left near the window. He hadn't noticed Jason walking in, hadn't so much as looked up at him as he inched closer.

“Uh.” His eyes were wide like saucers, glancing between his canvas to Jason and back again. “What are you doing here?”

Jason looked at the canvas, curiosity rising. He wondered what it was that Kyle was painting so secretly. His attempts to look though were thwarted since the canvas was angled away from him and Kyle resolutely stood in Jason’s field of vision, effectively blocking his view.

“It's movie night,” Jason reminded him. Since Kyle had obviously forgot. Again. For the third time in a row.

“Oh, right, uh…” He avoided Jason’s gaze, instead choosing to look out the window, his hand nervously rubbing at his neck.

“Do not cancel on me again,” Jason said exasperated, throwing his hands into the air. Kyle looked back at him, guilt coloring his features.

“Aren’t you done with this already?” He motioned vaguely to the canvas. “You've been working on it nonstop and I haven't seen you in forever. Fuck!" He huffed, exacerbated. "I miss you dude.”

Jason panted, his breath coming out in short bursts after his rant. Kyle stared at him dumbfounded. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out so he stood there gaping at Jason.

He took a deep, steady breath, ran a hand through his curly locks. “Sorry. I was just…” he searched for the right word, settling on, “frustrated.”

Kyle shook himself out of his stupor, his signature smirk finding its way onto his mouth, his eyes crinkling devilishly.

“It's okay,” he waved him off. “So…you missed me huh?”

“Shut up,” Jason said, heaving a heavy sigh.

Kyle chuckled. “I have been pretty busy with this lately.” He jabbed a thumb pointing to the canvas behind him.

“…can I see?” Jason perched on his tip toes and craned his neck trying to see around Kyle.

“No!”

Jason had a few inches on Kyle and he would have been able to see past him if the little shit hadn't cheated. Using his ring, he constructed bricks encasing the artwork in what looked like a large dog house.

“What's the big deal, it's not like I haven't seen plenty of your work before,” he huffed. He puffed his cheeks out in a full on pout hoping to appeal to Kyle’s softer side.

Kyle faltered, his expression wavering before his brows came crashing down into a fierce scowl. He straightened to his full height, a steel wall.

“No.”

Jason visibly deflated. He couldn't help feel disappointed at such a strong reaction. Had they really grown so distant that he couldn't even trust him to view his art? Feeling suddenly vey tired, Jason sighed, taking a step back to retreat home.

“Whatever.”

Dejected, he turned on his heel and made his way to the exit. He got about two steps in before Kyle grabbed his wrist and pulled, stopping Jason in his tracks. His skin felt hot where it connected with Kyle’s palm, like a hundred little fire ants were igniting him.

“Wait, man, I just meant that you can't see it now.”

He sounded so sincere, his voice earnest, pleading almost, and Jason swallowed. He turned to face Kyle who was gazing at him with such sad eyes.

There weren't many things that Jason regretted. Sure, he regretted the big things like not being able to take care of his mom when it mattered most. In every day life however, Jason calculated all of his options clinically before coming to any conclusions or making decisions so as to avoid the gut wrenching feeling of regret.

That was he case for when his emotions weren't involved.

He wasn't ashamed to admit to being an emotional person. It was when his anger and frustration ruled his decisions that he thought perhaps he should change, try to reign in his emotions like Bruce did. He rarely took his own advice. He didn't want to be like Bruce. 

Right now he was regretting his earlier outburst. Kyle was looking at him so intently, his eyes large and pleading for Jason to stay, to say something, anything, his bottom lip beginning to quiver. And Jason melted under his warm gaze, his firm touch.

“It's fine,” he sighed. He took another breath, closing his eyes briefly before looking back to Kyle. “I'm sorry.”

Kyle relaxed, his grip loosening on Jason’s wrist until his finger were lightly brushing against his skin. A small smile formed and Kyle said “it's okay. I've been kind of absent lately.”

Jason returned his smile, punching him lightly in chest with his free hand. “Yeah, you have. Asshole.”

Kyle laughed. “So what are we watching?”

“Huh?” Jason tilted his head quizzically.

“Movie night dude,” he said with a bright laugh. The sound filled Jason's ears, burrowing into his mind and planting itself there. “What are we watching?”

“Oh.” He looked back to the green colored house still covering the canvas. “Are you sure? I mean if you still need to finish…”

Kyle released his wrist to wave Jason off, turning to grab his backpack sat atop his stool. Jason's skin suddenly felt too cold, devoid of Kyle’s warm touch, and he released a shiver.

“Nah. I'm pretty much done, just need to do the final touches. The exhibition is Sunday anyway.”

“Oh,” he said dumbly.

Backpack straps on both shoulders, Kyle shifted from foot to foot glancing up at Jason through his lashes. He looked….damnit it not again.

“You're coming right?”

Oh.

He was nervous Jason wouldn't come?

“Of course you dummy.” Jason reached out a hand tousling Kyle's hair. The smooth strands flowed easily through his fingers like water, and he found himself wanting to continue the action. He refrained however, taking a step back and turning towards the door.

“Let’s go home.”

 

***

 

Soft pitter-pattering of rain ran down the smooth glass of the window pane of the manor, adding to the cozy ambiance in the living room. Warm flames licked at the cool air of the chimney in the fireplace. The house was quiet save for the low sound of the TV, Wall-E playing on the flatscreen in high definition. The movie was Kyle’s favorite, the dork claiming that he and the robot had a lot in common.

They lay on opposite ends of the couch, their legs crowed together in the middle. Kyle was watching the movie intently, tearing up at some of the more heart-wrenching scenes and Jason was…. Jason was watching Kyle.

He would try and focus on the movie but his eyes kept gravitating towards Kyle's face, as if they belonged there. The glow from the screen cast Kyle's face in moving shadows. He looked soft, open, vulnerable almost. Kyle yawned suddenly, stretching his arms and legs out like a cat and curling back in on himself, his arms circling around him and his knees coming up to his chest.

He looked adorable.

“You cold?”

Kyle glanced backed at Jason, shaking his head once. “I'm okay.”

Jason raised an eyebrow unconvinced.

“I'm fine,” Kyle mumbled. At Jason’s incessant staring he huffed. “I'm not that cold, okay?”

“So you are cold,” Jason smirked. Kyle scowled at him then chose to ignore his smug words by focusing back on the movie. He looked petulant, a pout forming on his round lips and a crease to his brow so Jason decided to tease him a little. “Well, we could cuddle.”

“What?” Kyle sputtered looking back at Jason with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“You know, use body heat for warmth.” Jason grinned wickedly, waggling his brows.

Kyle stared back at him, his mouth hanging slightly open, and Jason could see the metaphorical gears turning and grinding in his mind as he processed his words.

He watched as the light pink on Kyle’s face turned to a deep red, but he maintained eye contact as he said, so quietly Jason had to strain his ears, “okay.”

Jason quickly schooled his shocked face into a placid expression; okay he totally meant to tease him, that was his mistake, but he didn't expect Kyle to take him seriously or to accept his offer. But, he dug his own grave and complied nonetheless.

“Alright.”

Jason moved to a sitting position motioning for Kyle to do the same. He did, staring at Jason all the while as he inched closer and closer. Jason broke contact first, focusing on anything except Kyle. They were so close, too close (but wasn't that the point of cuddling?), their thighs touching, flesh squished together, though not altogether uncomfortable. Jason reached an arm around Kyle's shoulder pulling him closer to him. He heard Kyle suck in a sharp breath, body rigid as he lay plastered to Jason's ribcage.

They sat like that, awkward, tense, for what felt like forever. He couldn't take it anymore, the tension was palpable, and just when he thought Kyle would say it was a bad idea, that it wasn't working and he was still cold; just when Jason was on the verge of pushing him away and telling him it was all a joke, he took it too far, he was sorry. Kyle wrapped an arm around his chest, bunching the fabric of his shirt, and let out a sigh.

Melt.

When he thought of that word, he thought back to hot summer days where the sun burned bright, heat waves blazing down consistent and brutal through too long days. Jason would sit on the porch in the late afternoon, an orange creamsicle dripping down his fingers in a sticky goo.

He was the creamsicle.

The tension was cut and he relaxed into Kyle for the remainder of the movie, although his eyes were unseeing. He’d seen the movie a thousand times, but if anyone asked him right then and there what it was about, Jason would be incapable to provide an answer.

_Something just. Changed._

The words echoed in his mind.

He noticed that while he felt content, the most content he'd felt in years, before his dad went missing, before his mom was a junkie. While he felt content, his heart raced. As his hand grew a mind of its own and rubbed absentminded circles on Kyle’s shoulder, his lungs were empty of air. While he sunk further and further into oblivion, his gut fluttered and flipped and swirled like he was on the most wild rollercoaster of his life.

And he was.

He changed.

Thoughts have a funny (read: not funny) way of turning on you. Just when everything seems to be going alright, just when it seems like everyone is on the same page, a single thought enters the mind. It starts off as something small, something minor, barely there, but a thought all the same. Then it grows and it festers, like an infestation, and it takes over like a cancer.

_What if I got it all wrong? What if he doesn't like me at all?_

His gut clenched (in the bad kind of way). He looked down at Kyle, at the way his eyes fluttered as he grew sleepy, how his eyelashes were so long brushing against his rosy cheeks, how Jason wished he were those eyelashes, wished he could touch his skin like that.

How had everything gotten so screwed up?

The room darkened and it took Jason a moment to associate the sudden change in light with the movie ending. He nudged Kyle gently to wake him from his slumber. Kyle’s eyes fluttered open, the far-away look in his eyes saying he wasn't quite awake yet. He blinked several times before looking up at Jason, but he was close, too close and-

The air shifted, tensed, the atmosphere suffocating him as Kyle's face was suddenly inches from his and he looked so…he looked. He looked like Kyle, dreamy Kyle.

  
They sat like that, still, barely breathing, gazing at each other. Kyle seemed more awake, alert even, searching Jason’s face. His hand clenched in Jason’s shirt, balling the fabric at his side into a tight knot, shifted closer, his breat ghosting over Jason’s mouth. Jason was frozen and on fire all at the same time; his body burned, heat emanating from every pore as he waited in anticipation. His throat felt like a dessert so he swallowed, Kyle tracking the bob of his Adam’s apple, licking his lips.

_Bang!_

White light illuminated the dark room, a clap of thunder sounding just outside the window. When had the rain gotten so intense?

They jumped away from each other, Kyle scooting to the far end of the couch, as far away from Jason as he could get, avoiding eye contact. Jason sucked in a deep breath of air, filling his lungs of the sweet oxygen he'd been denying in favor of Kyle's proximity.

“Um. It's kinda late.” Jason’s words echoed across the quiet room. Kyle sat rigid, clearly uncomfortable, a deep set to his brow. This is not what he wanted. Jason swallowed thickly, acid burning his throat. “Do you, uh, wanna stay the night?”

“No.” The answer was immediate and Jason couldn't help the pang in his chest.

_What if he doesn't like me at all?_

Dread settled in his gut. He might have just ruined everything and yet he couldn't find any remorse. Kyle had been so close, closer than he had in months. Not only within arms reach but literally in his arms. He didn't want to lose Kyle as a friend. He didn't want to lose him at all.

Kyle looked up then, searching Jason's face, and whatever he found made his expression soften.

“I should go home. I have to get up early tomorrow anyway.”

Jason swallowed again, his tongue feeling like sandpaper. “Yeah.”

“I'll see you,” he said softly and rose from the couch turning towards the hallway.

“Wait, I'll walk you out.”

“It's okay. I know the way.”

Kyle turned and offered a small smile. Jason couldn't help but note a sadness to his features that he'd never seen before. He stayed there on the couch, watched as his friend left the room, heard the slam of the front door moments later, and his heart hurt.

 

***

 

“Where are you going looking so dapper?”

He whirled around to find Bruce looking him up and down, an eyebrow raised. Jason had been on his way out to door to meet Kyle at the exhibition before deciding to take one last glance at himself in the hallway mirror. Of course one glance turned into five minutes as he attempted to tame his curly hair and smooth out some minor wrinkles in his suit.

“I'm going to Kyle’s art show,” he said turning back around to face the mirror once again.

Bruce hummed.

He wasn't sure where exactly he stood with Kyle; the only contact he'd received since their movie night came to a distastrous end was a simple text confirming that Jason would still attend the exhibition.

He suddenly felt a heavy weight on his shoulder and looked down to see a weathered hand there. He allowed Bruce to turn him around, the older man undoing then retying his slender deep red tie. When he finished he patted the silky fabric against his chest a few times, a small smile of adoration on his lips.

“Knock ‘em dead kiddo.”

Jason snorted shoving his hand away. Bruce turned to continue down the hallway towards wherever he was going before being distracted by Jason, however he only made it a few steps before the old man turned back around, his semi-permanent stoic expression back on his face.

“Although, I can't entirely approve of your choice in partner.”

An image of Hal Jordan popped into his head just then, and while he couldn't exactly blame Bruce for his bias, he also quickly shoved it aside because Kyle was so much better than what he knew Bruce envisioned.

“Yeah, well, no one asked for your input Mr. I-Dress-Up-Like-A-Bat.”

Bruce scowled and rolled his eyes at him.

Jason, finally pleased enough with his appearance, set out the door with a spring in his step at the prospect of seeing his best friend and his coveted painting.

 

  
***

 

As soon as he got there of course, all hell broke loose in his stomach. There were dozens of people and the air was warm from all the bodies crowded together, the thickness of it clinging to Jason's suit. His mind was swimming, dizzy and nauseous. Nervousness struck him for the first time in a long time; he hadn't felt this nervous since his first patrol with Batman all eager eyes and heart pounding in excitement.

He felt like he was walking through a magnitude 5 earthquake with the way his legs were shaking as he searched among the crowd for Kyle. A flash of dark hair caught his eye and he zeroed in, moving swiftly and determinedly towards it. He caught sight of Kyle standing away from a corner, presumably his spot to showcase his work, one arm crossed over his chest, the other propped up on an elbow, finger tapping the pucker of his lips as he surveyed his work. Jason followed his line of vision to the largest painting that took center stage and sucked in a breath.

Now, being a superhero (which he was don't let the sidekick title fool anyone), he’d been in near death experiences before but his heart never quite beat this wildly, like it was a bird in a cage thrashing around for freedom as he gazed in awe at Kyle’s art.

He stared at a portrait of himself, a bust that only went halfway down his chest, but him nonetheless. His feet carried him forward, this time on clouds, face full of wonder. He was painted on a soft background the color of pink roses darkened by the sunset, his mess of thick curly hair dotted with stars and constellations. His mouth had been painted a delicate red, his face and neck littered with scars. And his eyes. He wasn't sure how, but Kyle had managed to paint so much emotion into bright blue eyes. For the first time in his life he felt beautiful, like he was watching himself through Kyle’s eyes and this is what he saw, filled with love. 

“Wow,” he breathed. His subconscious kicked him for sounding so dumb but he couldn't care less at the moment.

His voice had come out soft, barely a whisper, but Kyle heard him, whirling around startled, his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

“J-Jason!”

He reached out a hand and touched a finger to the rough surface of the painted canvas almost reverently.

“It's beautiful.” He broke his stare of the painting to look over at Kyle.

His shock receded slowly as he studied Jason’s features, his moth working, opening and closing slightly, trying to find words, any words. Jason gave him a fond smile.

“Is this what you were hiding from me?”

Kyle’s face softened and he took a step forward. He reached his hand out, hesitating, and Jason closed the distance extending his own hand and clasping onto Kyle’s.

“Jason-" He broke off, took a steadying breath and continued. "I like you.”

“Yeah, I got that,” he said grinning.

“No, I mean…” he laced their fingers together and Jason’s heart nearly stopped then and there at the contact. “I mean I _like_ …you.”

“Yeah.” He squeezed Kyle’s fingers, feeling his grin go all lopsided and dopey. “Me too. What took you so long?”

Kyle sucked in a breath, his eyes widening comically. He let out a slow, steady breath, his lips stretching into the most breathtaking smile he'd ever seen.

He thought back to his conversation with Dick. _Something just changes and suddenly you can't see yourself with anyone but this person_. That was the right way to describe it.

Jason tugged on Kyle’s hand, pulling him near, gazing into each other's eyes. Kyle stood on his tiptoes, connecting their foreheads, smile ever present on his lips as he leaned forward slightly. Their lips brushed, soft like the bristles of a new paintbrush, once. It was barely a kiss, hardly any pressure, just a peck really. Yet Jason’s heart soared and he felt light, like all the world was right, like he was flying, like he was home. Kyle pulled away and Jason followed, chasing his lips, capturing them and claiming them. He kissed him tenderly, without any heat. Just soft kisses, gentle movements of the lips as time stopped and the world around them ceased to exist.

They pulled away after what felt like eons, breathless and smiling like the goofy fools they were. And he was happy.

 

***

 

Hardened earth connected with ass as he fell hard to the ground. The taste of metal stained his tongue from his split lip, his eye throbbing from a freshly formed shiner. Sore and achy muscles were guaranteed for the morning. He looked up at the over-sized man towering over him, his mask obscuring what Jason was sure to be an ugly face. The veins of his large arms throbbed and pulsed with his venom.

Fuck.

Bane was generally too big for most heroes, let alone a growing teenager. Yet here Jason sat, sprawled out in a jungle as his mind raced for a solution (or a way out). He’d lost track of the Dark Knight in his pursuit of the villain.

Looking back, he may have overestimated his abilities in taking on the gargantuan man by himself. But, Jason lived his life with minimal to no regrets (that's what he kept telling himself anyway).

Bane began to advance on him once again and Jason’s heart accelerated, pushing his body to the limits of its fight-or-flight response as he racked his brain.

_How am I supposed to get out of this shitty situation, how am I supposed to get out-_

Two bright green boa constrictors appeared suddenly, wrapping their bodies around Bane and coiling tight, finishing the abnormal scene by twisting their glowing necks into a giant bow. To Jason whose life had just been saved, it looked hilarious, and he barked out a short laugh at the ridiculous sight.

The owner of the construct floated down in front of him, extended a white gloved hand, playful smirk on his smug face.

“Need a hand boy wonder?”

Jason took the proffered hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. They stood close to each other, closer than strictly necessary, hands still clasped tight between their chests.

“That's Dick’s name not mine,” Jason grumbled, though the quirk of his lip gave him away.

“Ohh right.” Kyle snapped the fingers of his free hand. “Little wing, was it?”

Jason lightly shoved their joint hands into Kyle’s chest. “Shut up,” he huffed. Kyle laughed then his expression changed and he looked serious suddenly.

“Where's the Bat?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “You're only asking that now?”

Kyle dropped his hands to place both of them on his hips in his most intimidating manor. If anything he was more adorable than menacing.

Jason snorted at the sight. He reached out a hand, ruffling Kyle's hair and grabbed his hand once again to lead the way.

“Last time I saw him was around here. Watch my back?”

“My favorite view,” Kyle grinned.

A warm, happy feeling settled deep into his bones and remained there at Kyle's presence.

This was his life now, with his best friend, his love, always by his side.

And he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c 
> 
> this fic...was such a beast to write but so so fun and I love it so I hope y'all do too <3 
> 
> bug me on [tumblr](https://biprincesskoriandr.tumblr.com).
> 
> edit: i edited. i posted this without looking back so i fixed some spelling/grammatical errors + changed some wording around.


End file.
